


[Valentine, V. - Failed Assesment]

by TheCalamity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCalamity/pseuds/TheCalamity
Summary: An archived internal ShinRa memo regarding Vincent's failed assessment.





	[Valentine, V. - Failed Assesment]

 

("Archive Entries" such as this are bonus one shots, art, or extra material that belong to _The Monsters Within_ series but don't fit into the main narrative. While some may serve as stand alone entries, some, like this one, will require the context of the larger story, hinted at in chapter 18 of A Cold Hearted boy, [A Matter of Perspective.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9280250/chapters/25981665)) 


End file.
